Mjölnir
Mjölnir is Thor's magical hammer. It is commonly stated to be one of the most powerful weapons in Norse Mythology. Mjölnir enchanted so only one worthy enough can pick it up. Mjölnir always returns to Thor's hand when he calls for it. Thor can also channel his lightning and cause thunder through it. Capabilities "Forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fitting companion for a king." ―Odin[src] Thor had been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjølnir, that was forged in the heart of a dying star. Thor's mystical hammer Mjølnir, which resembled a mallet rather than a war hammer, had a number of elemental powers. It has been stated by Odin himself that Mjølnir's power had no equal, though its power has been contested by the strength of vibranium and the power of the Infinity Stones. Mjølnir was extremely durable and, combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it was, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It had deflected three blasts from the Destroyer (which were able to disintegrate its targets and cause explosions) and returned a blast back to it. Thor often used the hammer as a blunt melee weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer strike or throw (with the exception of Captain America's Shield). Thor used Mjølnir for a variety of short- and long-range attacks, either by direct hits or by throwing it. It returned to Thor whenever he threw it or summoned it, regardless of the impending obstacles and distance; even traveling through realms. Whenever dropped by Thor, it assumed a fixed position from which no one could move it except for a "worthy" individual. Those worthy of wielding Mjølnir would find swinging the hammer nearly effortless, as Vision stated that it was "terribly well-balanced". Thor also used it for directing his summoned elements, such as lightning, wind, rain, and snow. It was later revealed that Thor's lightning abilities never originated from Mjølnir, but rather it was a tool to help him focus and hones his powers until he was able to master his power and freely wield it. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, the Red Norvell, Beta Ray Bill, and Captain America. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Thor's powers. Captain America said "I've never wielded such limitless power before!"230 "It's almost intoxicating!"231 As the true master of Mjolnir, Thor can also will unto others the ability to wield the mystical hammer, bypassing the worthiness enchantment, and also empower them with his own godly abilities. However, after Nick Fury told him an undisclosed secret, he lost his ability of wielding Mjolnir. **Thor’s Physiology & Equipments *'Weapon Summoning': Mjølnir obeyed Thor's summons as though it were alive. Mjølnir traveled to Thor when it was displaced within a crater from miles away, reaching him in seconds. Mjølnir would return to Thor whenever it was thrown at an opponent. While battling the Hulk in a hanger of the Helicarrier, Thor summoned Mjølnir from another room and it came crashing through the Helicarrier to get to him. After Mjølnir was hurled, Thor was able to change the hammer's direction in flight easily. However, if it is caught by someone worthy and with tremendous strength, Thor would be unable to pull it back to his hand, as evidenced with Hela gripping it preventing Thor from summoning it back. *'High Speed Flight': Thor was capable of hurling Mjølnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong or strap, was capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. How fast was not specified, but he was able to remain aloft in the middle of a Class-5 tornado, and traverse the distance from his father's chambers to Heimdall's Observatory and back again in seconds. He used Mjølnir to fly into combat against Iron Man in the woods, to fly to the top of a skyscraper and on top of a Chitauri warship. However, due to Mjølnir's ability to stay airborne only when moving continuously, Thor was unable to stay stationary airborne. *'Density Manipulation': Mjølnir's enchantment allowed its worthy wielders to swing it nearly effortlessly yet, in reality, it was as heavy as a mountain to an average person. Its ability to manipulate its weight allowed Mjølnir to fly at high speeds without slowing down when hurled as well as have it stricken with a massive concussive force equal to at least that of a grenade. In Jotunheim, Thor bashed the Frost Giants around him with his war hammer, and then threw Mjølnir, making it strike multiple Frost Giants in its path in moments. Quicksilver & Hulk were pinned down by Mjølnir's immense weight, as was Loki. Mjølnir's momentum could also be manipulated. If held by someone worthy, its momentum would be that of a simple hammer. If caught and held by someone unworthy in mid-air after being thrown by someone worthy, its momentum would be that of a heavily-weighted object with its velocity unchanged. However, an immensely strong entity could catch it easily without being too overwhelmed by the force, as evidenced when Hela proves to be able to effortlessly catch it and firmly grip it, preventing Thor from pulling it back. *'Clothing Generation': Mjolnir was able to both conjure armor onto its user, sometimes transforming the clothing already worn by the user into combat attire, which Thor notably used to transform his Asgardian garbs into human street clothes. Additionally, the hammer demonstrated being able to transform and disguise itself to an extent, either through enchantments placed upon it or from its own power, which notably allowed it to transform into an umbrella and then back again. Thor removed these disguises using his lightning when facing Hela. *'Resurrection': Mjølnir could heal and return people from death, as it was capable of reviving Thor after he was killed by the Destroyer. While channeling his power through Mjolnir, Thor was able to resurrect a man he had wrongly killed. **The hammer could destroy all evil, but also revive animals or people, including The Right & more Right-leaning deities, or even create. **'Healing:' As as stated in Norse Mythology, Mjolnir is capable of healing injuries, illness, disorders, infections, intoxication etc..., by using its magical powers. Thor can even use this ability on himself. *'Energy Blast': With Mjølnir, Odin channeled and projected a powerful blast of energy, using it to remove all of Thor's superhuman powers and destroyed what was left of Thor's armor after stripping most of it off of him, throwing him through the Bifrost Bridge to Earth. *'Weather Manipulation:' Wielding Mjolnir grants its master the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more (although Thor can control them by himself, it seems that Mjolnir boosts his ability of controlling the base elements of a storm). They can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. It can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows them to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Its user can create storms on a planetary wide scale or larger if needed, and is not limited to the normal limits of Mother Nature and can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do such as creating rain in space where there is no atmosphere. The ability of Mjolnir's wielder to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as he has been shown to control and create raging temporal storms in time, create Solar Flares, powerful stellar winds in space and so on. **'Lightning Manipulation': Thor's main weapon while using Mjølnir is the ability to summon a lightning bolt from the surrounding skyline. As well as being able to channel electricity on its own Mjølnir is able to attract the ambient electricity from the surrounding atmosphere and redirect it towards a given target, such as when he summoned electricity from inside of Avengers Tower and used it to bring Vision to life. While on Jotunheim, Thor summoned a huge lightning bolt, strong enough to destroy a large portion of the landscape. During the Battle of New York Thor used the spire of the Chrysler building to channel a tremendous lightning bolt, which he directed at the portal of the Chitauri to deter a portion of the enemy reinforcements, managing to bring down two massive Leviathan and numerous Chitauri aliens with the blast. During the Battle of Sokovia, Thor was able to generate an incredible amount of lighting, helping Iron Man swiftly smite the hovering Sokovian capital city into oblivion, thwarting Ultron's plans in the process. After his visions of Odin and discovering Mjølnir was not the source of his powers, he became capable of summoning thunder and lightning without it and even generating electrical energy from his own body. Thor's power over electrical energy were greatly enhanced by his use of Stormbreaker, which restored and improved upon the abilities he possessed with Mjolnir. **Thor could also cast and then generate lightning with Mjölnir. **'Weather Control: '''The hammer can control the basic elements of a storm. It can create full on storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, and torrential rains at a moment's notice. Thor can manipulate the elements to his will, such as spinning the hammer around, which releases powerful winds, or by channeling lightning through his body. The hammer can generate lighting, and can manipulate and absorb energy. *'Flight:' Mjolnir's user is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flew at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 megatillion miles per hour. Thor could fly so fast that he is invisible to the naked eye.[29] He has been clocked flying at three times the speed of light,[30] and is capable of achieving speeds far greater than that. It has been established that the speed of Thor's hammer transcends both time and space. Mjolnir can also perform complicated maneuvers in the air,[32] and change course in mid-flight at the speed of thought.[33] By spinning Mjolnir at high speeds over his head, Thor has been able to hover in midair. *'Energy Projection:' With Mjolnir, its can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. With Mjølnir, Thor could project blasts, waves and bolts of electrical energy of various sizes and intensities. While the hammer can generate electrical energy, it can channel more energy from the lightning storms it creates to summon its lightning for powerful energy attacks. With Mjølnir, Odin could project a powerful beam of golden light and use it to take away all of Thor's superhuman powers, destroy what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it off of him, and ultimately send him flying into the Bifrost. **'God Blast:' Thor is capable of channeling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Mjolnir can be channeled through his hammer for a single massive blast known as the God Blast.1734His godly energy is so vast and powerful, that even when reinforced with the Belt of Strength, which should double Mjolnir's fortification and durability, when Thor channeled his godly energies into Mjolnir to destroy the Brain Dome of the mighty Celestial Exitar,17 the hammer shattered from the amount of power Thor channeled. The God Blast is so immensely powerful and destructive that it has proven capable of destroying beings as large and as powerful as the being Galactus, who was forced to flee for his life.35 Thor can send the God Blast to the core of Ego the Living Planet and Alter Ego and render both comatose.36 He has also used the God Blast to defeat Surtur, Ymir, Juggernaut, and Zelia. **'Anti-Force:' Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets.37 This blast is so powerful that with just a single emission, Thor was capable of putting down and seemingly killing the powerful entity Mangog himself. **'Thermo-blast:' Thor has the ability to produce a universe shaking thermo-blast capable of decimating even entire planets and beings as powerful as Ego the Living Planet.38 *'Weight Manipulation': Mjølnir's enchantment allows its worthy wielders to swing it nearly effortlessly yet in reality it is extremely heavy to an average person. Its ability to manipulate its weight allows Thor to hurl Mjølnir at great speeds or alternatively by holding onto the leather thong and whirling it like a flail, use the hammer as a thrashing vortex. In Jotunheim, he bashes the Frost Giants around him, then throws Mjølnir, making it hit multiple Frost Giants in its path in moments. Quicksilver, Loki and Hulk were pinned down by Mjølnir's awesome weight, though also due to them being unworthy to wield it. *'Barriers:' With Mjolnir, Thor is capable of creating powerful barriers, force fields and vortexes that are impenetrable. Not even Earth's most advanced weapons could weaken Thor's barrier field that shielded the U.N. headquarters.[39] Thor stated that he could have contained a cosmic flash attack from Stellaris, this blast was strong enough to destroy the planet Earth.[40] These vortexes and barriers are so immensely durable that Thor was able to completely contain the explosion generated by a life bomb, which is so powerful it would have completely destroyed a fifth of the Marvel Universe, without the vortex even faltering, meaning that Thor literally contained a blast that is capable of annihilating millions upon millions of galaxies. *'Energy Sensing:' Mjolnir can detect practically all types of energy.[42][43][44] It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy,[45] and supernatural energy.[46]. Mjolnir can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding,[47] detect any Asgardian's aura by their electrons discharge,[48] and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. *'Energy Absorption and Redirection:' Thor is able to use Mjolnir to absorb any energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back amplified many times over towards the source and/or use it as a weapon of his own. Thor has used Mjolnir to reflect the vast and hazardous amounts of energy being emitted by the biological weapon implanted within the Wasp's body by the Skrulls back at her while all of Earth's other super humans were helpless. Thor used Mjolnir to absorb Ultron's entire energy source, the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic, Sky-Walker's Cosmic Tempest,[51] radio active energy,[52] magnetism[53] such as Magneto's personal magnetic field[54] and a portion of Pangoria's planetary magnetic field. Mjolnir's ability to absorb energy is so powerful he managed to absorb, contain and redirect the entire energy of the Null Bomb, which was powerful enough to destroy the entire galaxy,[55] absorb mystical energies, such as Pluto's mystic flame.[56] He was even able to absorb a portion of the mystical energies from every god pantheon on Earth,[57] and absorbed the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mother-ship. *'Teleportation: By grasping Mjolnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Thor can channel energies for the purpose of Wormholes through means of a vortex[59] and in this vortex time has no meaning, which means he and others can pass through it to their destinations instantaneously.[60] He can open gateways which allow him to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions, as he does when he travels from Asgard to Earth and vice-versa.[61][62] Thor has used Mjolnir to rip the fabric of the universe to send Surtur and Ymir to the Death Dimension[63] and send an entire population to Limbo,[64] Thor can also use Mjolnir to travel through portals anywhere within the same dimension. It & its user can travel throughout all dimensions & realities in the Omniverse & absoluteverse. *'''Matter Manipulation: By spinning Mjolnir in a precise manner at cyclotronic speeds, Thor can manipulate matter from a molecular level to a vast scale, which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. This ability was evident when he transmuted the Absorbing Man's wood and iron body to the gas helium. *'Alpha Particles:' Thor's hammer can harness Alpha Particles from the atmosphere and could use it to atomize any weaponry. *'Negation of Mystic Energy:' He used this ability on the Juggernaut himself to negate the mystical energies that grant him his mystical invulnerability, allowing him to defeat Juggernaut in combat. He was able to stop Mephisto from taking human souls to the Dark Dimension. *'Nether World Power:' Thor can use Mjolnir to tap into the power of the Nether Worlds (dark dimensions). *'Cosmic Energy:' Mjolnir allows Thor to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes. *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation': Thor was able to absorb and manipulate the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mothership. *'Invisibility and Intangibility:' Thor can turn himself or others, using Mjolnir, completely intangible and/or invisible.[71] An offshoot of this ability is that Thor can use Mjolnir to completely disrupt the phasing abilities of super humans such as the Vision, Shadowcat, etc. *'Event Recall:' Thor can use Mjolnir to recall past & future events. *'Transmigration of Souls': Thor's hammer has the ability to manipulate souls. *'Life Force Absorption:' Thor used this ability on the super villain the Presence, who was forced to surrender to prevent himself from being reduced to a lifeless husk. *'Illusion Detection:' Mjolnir can distinguish images, holograms, and different illusions from reality: Thor once commanded the hammer to strike the demon lord Mephisto, who was hiding among false images of himself. *'Lie Detection': Thor’s Magical Hammer can detect the lies of all beings (mortal & immortal). It can also force all individuals to tell the real truth, the whole truth & not but the entire truth. **Truth Inducement **Truth Sense: *'Detecting both Evils & Evil Beings': *'Interdimensional Messaging:' Thor can use Mjolnir to send psychic messages between the 9 & 10 Norse Realms. *'Holy Object:' As a former religious relic of Judaism & Christianity, Mjolnir is lethal to all evil & evil beings like vampires, demons, devils, Fallen Angels, Satanists, ‘The Evils of every inhabitant planet, including Earth’, Evil/Unholy Ghosts, Dark/Evil Magic, Dark/Evil/Demonic Entities, Evil Giants, Islam, humanity’s dark/darker traits, Detronians (including Decepticons, Insecticons & Predacons), Apokoliptians, Lords of Shadow, Army of Satan, Anti-Gods, etc. Thor once threw Mjolnir at a vampire, with contact causing the vampire to burst into flame and crumble to dust. In fact, it’s more than strong enough & more than powerful enough to infinitely kill Lucifer/Satan (enemy of God & Jesus Christ), The Darkness, the Left, Unicron (enemy of Primus), infinite Satans/Lucifers, Dormammu, Marduk, Mephisto, Satannish, Trigon, Dahak, Lords of Shadow, Armies of Satan, & other the evil ones & other gods of humanity’s evils & dark/darker traits the evils & other gods of Earth’s evils. **Harnessing White / Godly / Angelic / Good / Holy / Pure / Right-leaning / Christian Magic/Magical Powers: **Destroying Dark / Demonic / Satanic / Evil / Unholy / Impure / Left-leaning / Islamic Magic/Magical Powers: **'Undead Lethality:' As a former religious relic, Mjolnir is lethal to undead. Thor once threw Mjolnir at a vampire, with contact causing the vampire to burst into flame and crumble to dust. **Absolute Indestructibility **Incorruptibility **The Magic/Powers of S.H.A.Z.A.M. **The stronger power to remove all demons, devils, dark/evil ones, dark/demonic/evil entities, Infinite Satans/Lucifers, Anti-Gods, Fallen Angels & dark/evil spirits out of the bodies, hearts, minds, eyes, ears, noses, mouths & souls of mortals & immortals. It can also strip them of all of their powers (physical, mental/psychological & immortal/spiritual) for more than 700 million centuries. Mjolnir can even revive God & Jesus Christ’s powers, wisdom/intellect, strengths, good magic & Abilities like never before. **Evil Immunity / Corruption Immunity / Virtue Inducement / Sin Immunity **Goodness Sense / Evil Sense. *'Transformation:' When Thor was living on Earth under his mortal guise, he could use Mjolnir to transfer from his Donald Blake persona into Thor and vice versa. Thor loses this ability when Odin permanently separates the two personas. The transformation returns after Odin's death and Ragnarök restore Donald Blake to existence, allowing him to draw Thor back to Earth from the void once he finds the hammer, but for a time the two share an existence where they are distinct individuals who nevertheless have a similar memory. *'Immunity to Other Forces:' Even without activating the powers of Mjolnir, Thor's hammer, enchanted by Odin, is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as he himself claimed that no power in the universe but the All-Father's could affect Mjolnir, shown when Amora's magical efforts during her first confrontation with Thor to change it into a deadly serpent availed her naught. *'Armor Generation': By summoning lightning from the sky into Mjølnir, Thor's clothes are transformed into his combat armor. The hammer was also shown to be able to transform Thor's clothing into those worn by humans, while it could appear as an umbrella. With the use of Stormbreaker, Thor is able to transform his clothing into his combat armor once more. **'Armor Manifestation:' Thor can also transport his Asgardian Battle Armor to himself and "armor up" at any time in case he removes the armor or it undergoes battle damage. His armaments includes: his chestplate, the chain-mail sheathing on his arms, the leather wrist cuff(s), his helmet, and his cape. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so chooses; Mjolnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Thor.233 Mjolnir will even return to Thor while he is in his mortal persona as Jake Olson.233 Mjolnir can also transform Thor into his civilian guises. When Thor is a civilian, the hammer most often becomes an old wooden cane. While employing a mortal guise, Thor would transform back into his mortal form if he was separated from Mjolnir for more than 60 seconds. *'Force Fields:' With Mjolnir, Thor is capable of creating powerful barriers, force fields and vortexes that are impenetrable. Not even Earth's most advanced weapons could weaken Thor's barrier field that shielded the U.N. headquarters.262 Thor stated that he could have contained a cosmic flash attack from Stellaris, this blast was strong enough to destroy the planet Earth.263 These vortexes and barriers are so immensely durable that Thor was able to prevent a live bomb from detonating, which is so powerful it was said capable of destroying a fifth of the Marvel Universe. *'Negation of Mystic Energy:' He used this ability on the Juggernaut himself to negate the mystical energies that grant him his mystical invulnerability, allowing him to defeat Juggernaut in combat. He was able to stop Mephisto from taking human souls to the Dark Dimension. *'Thermal Explosion:' Thor can generate an amount of thermal energy so powerful that it is able to defeat villains like Ego the Living Planet. *Make beings big. *Capable of leveling mountains. *After Thor used the hammer and tossed it against a target, the hammer would levitate by itself, returning to Thor. *The hammer could also be magically shrunken to fit inside Thor’s shirt. *'Time Travel/Chronokinesis:' Mjolnir can bend space and time and allow itself and its holder to travel through time.[77][78]Mjolnir lost this ability when Thor was convinced by Immortus to remove it to help the planet Phantus, which was trapped in Limbo.[79] This was later revealed to be a hoax by Immortus to deprive the Avengers of their main means of time travel.[80] In spite of this, Mjolnir is still capable of manipulating time[71], to the extent that Mister Gryphon attempted to use it as part of his plan to return home[81] only to be defeated by the temporal paradox of two different versions of the hammer striking each other. *Psychic Shield *'Allspeak:' Thanks to the Allspeak, the wielder of Mjolnir can communicate with and be understood by all races. Category:Articles needing Improvement Category:Article Stub Category:Weapons Category:Articles without images Category:Not Confirmed for the Series Category:Magical Items